


Burning Flames

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, SuperThommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a hunt in England after a Trickster. Unfortunately for them, the Trickster was prepared and sent them almost 100 years back where Downton Abbey once stood right before a terrible fire. With the help of an Under-butler, Thomas Barrow, and a footman, Jimmy Kent, who Cas notes has some intriguing connection with one another, They set out to stop the fire from happening and defeating the Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Flames

Dean stared at the road ahead as they drove down England’s country road. God did he miss Baby. This car was too small and it just felt all wrong. In a way, he felt as if he was cheating on Baby by taking this car on a hunt, but they couldn’t afford to ship Baby over with all their gear much less zap her over.. He was going to make it up to her when they got back to the States, that's for sure. At least he wasn’t alone on this drive. Cas sat in the passenger...or driver..or whatever seat did not have the steering wheel, holding the phone while Sam talked on the other line. After their last hunt, dealing with a werewolf, Sam received a broken leg as a result.  
“I wish I was there with you guys,” Sam said over the phone, “I mean Gabriel was one thing.”  
“Gabriel wasn’t a real Trickster,” Cas said, “He just found amusement with humans, especially the two of you.”  
“Exactly, he was an angel, not a demi-god which is why you guys need more manpower,” Sam said.  
“Relax, Sammy,” Dean said, “We’ll be fine.”  
“You--------------Dean----------happens,”  
Dean’s heart began to race as Sam began to get cut off.  
“Sammy,” Dean said.  
(static)  
Cas ended the call.  
“We lost signal,” He said, “we must be close.”  
“Good,” Dean said then began to increase his speed.  
“Dean, Sam is right. This won’t be easy. No doubt he already knows we’re coming.”  
“I know,” Dean said. They remained silent as they came up to an old castle like estate. It was in ruins. Story was that there was a fire in the 1920s that burnt the entire place to the ground. Apparently a staff member when psychotic and burnt set the entire place on fire. No one lived.  
As Dean gazed at the place, something inside him told him this wasn’t good and to just turn around. Unfortunately for him, he never listened. He shut off the car and popped the trunk. Cas was already at the open trunk while Dean got out and looked around. Cas grabbed the two stakes and dipped them in the jar of blood as Dean came over and began to load his shotgun.  
“It’s quiet,” Dean said.  
“Yes,” Cas replied, “which is all the more reason to be cautious.”  
Dean nodded then slammed the trunk shut.

Dean kept close to Cas as they entered the ruins. The ceiling was gone and most of the stairwell had collapsed but Dean’s mouth still dropped. The place was huge! Dean could only imagine the kind of people who lived here. There was a noise, a rock skipping to Dean’s left that sent alarms going inside of Dean. He swiftly turned to his left and shined his flashlight into the darkness. There was nothing there.  
“Come on out, you bastard,” Dean called, “Stop with your games!”

“Oh, but I haven’t even begun,” came a voice. Dean and Cas both drew out their stakes and examined the area.  
“Tsk, Tsk,” said the voice, “Such an advantage you have. With all of today’s technology and weaponry, you were able to find me. But...how well would you be able to find me if it weren’t for all of that advantage.”  
“Dean,” Cas said, “We should leave.”  
“What,” Dean turned to Cas.  
“This isn’t good. We need to get out of here. Just out of the ruin.”

“Ahhh, the ruin. Once a home, turned to dust. Oh how you should have seen this place. Beautiful and lively. So full of people and oh, you could only imagine the drama. The scandals that these walls held. Poor things, no one stood a chance.”  
“So that’s what gets you off, huh,” Dean shouted, “Burning innocent people alive? Sounds more like a pyro than a demi-god.”  
“Depends on what you call innocent.”  
Dean scowled hoping the bastard would show himself soon. He really wanted to kill something right now.  
“Dean,” Cas grabbed his arm forcing Dean to look at him.  
“We have to leave!”  
“The flames were beautiful, the screams were music notes that raised up into the air with the smoke. I can show you.”  
Cas grabbed Dean and was ready to zap them out of there.  
“I wonder what your screams would sound like along with theirs. Beautiful harmony.”  
Something collided with the two, sending them knocked back and away.  
“Cas,” Dean shouted as they were torn away from one another. Dean collided with a pillar which knocked him out. The bastard was going to kill them afterall.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. It was all Dean could see. Where was he? Was this a hell made just for him? Was he about to become a ghost? What was going on? Then, the began to hear noises. He couldn't make much out, only...it sounded like a man's voice. Perhaps he wasn't dead.

_Thomas!_

I'm not Thomas, Dean thought. He began to feel pain grow in his head. His body soon gained its feeling and began to ache. God what did that thing do to him.

"Thomas!"

Dean groaned trying to tell, who ever this was, he was not Thomas.

"Thomas, get over here! I think he's hurt."

Dean could hear the voice much clearly now. Definitely a man's voice. A British man's no less. He heard the sound of shoes running gravel and getting closer to him.

"What happened," came another very British man's voice.

"I don't know, I...he just...appeared!"

"Appeared? Oi, hey, you alright?"

Thomas could feel someone gently slapping cheek. He was finally able to move his head and began to move it as much as he could.

"Can you open your eyes," the second man asked. Dean slowly but surely opened his eyes. He blinked about three times to clear his vision. The moonlight allowed Dean to see the two men. One was younger, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a gray suit that looked a only a little to big on him. The other man appeared older. He wore a hat...Dean could never remember what they were called, fedroa, or something like that. Seen in those old mafia crime movies.

"You think he'll be alright," asked the blonde one. Dean was surprised that the deep voice came from him. His voice did not match his look.

"I think so," the other one said, "but we can't just leave him in the road. Sir, can you stand?"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to sit up at least with the two men helping him do so. He groaned as he was sat up then slowly he was brought to his feet.

"There we go," said the mafia looking one, "How did you end up here anyway?"

Dean thought for a moment as he remembered all that happened.

"I was," Dean began, trying to think quick, but the pain in his head kept him from doing so. He winced and brought his hand up.

"Easy there, lets just take it slow then. What's your name?"

"Dean," he replied, "Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester. Well, I'm Thomas Barrow and this," Thomas pointed to the blonde, "is Jimmy Kent. Do you know where you are?"

"In England," Dean said. Thomas nodded. Dean then lost his balance and both Thomas and Jimmy caught him before he fell. The three then began walking.

"We need to get him to the house," Thomas said.

"You think Carson will let someone we just met passed out on the road," Jimmy asked.

"He'll get over it," Thomas said, "Mrs. Hughes will see to that."

Dean began to wonder if Cas was alright. Maybe they'll find him on the way to this house....he hoped. Pain erupted in his head again, causing Dean to lose his balance once more. 

"Easy," Thomas said, "Look we're almost there."

Dean opened his eyes again and looked ahead. His eyes widened in shock. There stood the not-so-ruined ruins in its full glory. A large estate that looked ever lively.

"Welcome, Dean Winchester," Thomas said, "to Downton Abbey."


End file.
